


Polygrumps Shorts

by amandroid



Category: Game Grumps, ninja sex party-fandom
Genre: Fluff, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Nightmares, Smut, Spooning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandroid/pseuds/amandroid
Summary: Drabbles, one-shots. Anything under 2k words goes here.





	1. Chase the Nightmares Away

**Author's Note:**

> So this wasn't a prompt from anybody, just an idea that was going to be a drabble but got...eh, longer than a proper drabble.
> 
> Set in the early days of NSP. Brian becames aquainted with Dan's waking nightmares and gets a little freaked out. Just spooning (and low-key unrequited crushing on Brian's part :3)

 Once he and Dan were at the hotel, it was already late. They’d finished a show not long before and got a big dinner at some kitschy but cozy Italian restaurant.

 

About halfway through dinner, Dan had started getting more quiet as he tore through two baskets of bread sticks by himself  . Earlier in their relationship Brian might have frowned at that but he didn't now. They'd been playing enough together for him to pick up on Dan's dips in mood and energy. After a long night like this, Dan would hit his "wall", the point where the energy of a gig drained him. When that happened, it was best to give him time by himself to recharge. 

 

By the time they got to the hotel front desk to sign in, Dan was dragging his feet a little more than a little. The only way Brian could describe it to himself was “fussy”, like taking a small child on a road trip. He almost expected Dan to bump his forehead against his shoulder, nodding off then and there. Not that he'd mind.

 

At the door to their room, Dan muttered something too quick to catch and stumbled past him. In his sluggish state, he made a beeline to the bathroom as his shoes and jacket quickly hit the floor.  As the bathroom door closed behind him, the silence  was broken by  the hiss of water against the porcelain of the bathtub. 

 

While Dan showered, Brian made a few quick calls outside the room. One was to reserve tomorrow's show, another to Rachel to let her know everything had gone fine. By the time he finished and came back in, Dan had sprawled out face-first onto the bed closest to the door. Brian couldn't help chuckling at little at the sight, especially Dan's feet dangling over the side of the too-small bed.

 

Not being asleep as Brian thought, Dan chuffed and turned over.  With as little movement as possible, he tried to maneuver himself under the sheets and then curled into himself like a pill-bug and then let out a sigh of finality. 

 

Brian knew instinctively it would take him longer to get to sleep. Slipping under the chilly covers, he pulled out a book from his carry-on bag. He left the lamp on, seeing Dan out of the corner of his eye and listening to Dan's breathing. In, out, in, out, in a steady even rhythm...then it began to change.

 

Dan’s breathing caught and he let out a soft, almost sensual groan, his weight shifting on the bed, making the mattress creak. 

 

Brian glanced at him but the breathing settled again and he went back to his book.

 

He  was alerted  again to something when he heard the over-starched sheets rustle and swish as Dan flopped over, his breathing rattling with agitation. Brian tried to ignore it, hoping it'd settle down on it's own but at the sound of Dan's breath draw in so  sharply, chills scuttled down his spine. 

 

His head whipped over to the other bed to find Dan lying in a mess of tangled sheets. He was on his back, completely rigid, his bare chest rising and falling quick.

 

Brian’s eyes widened and he slid off the bed, almost throwing his book aside. He stumbled towards Dan's bed and looking down at his band-mate, he felt his blood go ice cold.

 

Dan’s eyes were wide open, staring out by past him at something he couldn’t see. Blank. His hands were at his sides, gripping the sheets with white-knuckles. From his arms to his chest, his muscles stretched taut, as if  being held  down by invisible ropes, ropes he was struggling to break from.  

 

The sight was chilling but even more chilling was the thought of not knowing what to do. If he wasn't a scientist, he might have assumed some paranormal explanation. He didn't. Still, the sight of Dan, his sunny and sweet bandmate, rendered immobile on the bed like this made him scared. More scared than he thought he'd be.

 

Swallowing, he reached a hand out and gave Dan’s arm a shake, almost recoiling at the feeling. His skin was feverish and hot, creeping all over.

 

“Dan? Dan! Wake up…” His voice sounded and eerie and distant, like he was talking through a tin can.

 

He shook Dan harder and almost jumped backward as Dan’s body jerked  suddenly  upright. With a shaky breath, he looked at Brian with wide, stunned eyes. 

 

“Bri, wha-?” He broke off in a sigh and rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hand. “Ugh, what the fuck…” Dan's voice was low, roughened around the edges.

 

Brian exhaled hard. _Calm down, for fuck's sake._ “I...you were having a nightmare or something but your eyes were wide open and-”

 

Dan peered at him with an  oddly  blank look and gave a nod of acknowledgment. “Oh. Yeah. That happens. Um...if I sleep on my back or if I eat too soon before bed, I get waking nightmares.” 

 

Brian straightened, fighting to settle his breathing. He almost wanted to slap Dan in the face for being so nonchalant about the whole thing. Here he was almost having a panic attack over the whole thing, thinking something had gone incredibly wrong. The fucker.  He ran a hand  brusquely  through his hair. “Well...fuck, when were you gonna tell me?!” 

 

Dan’s brow creased in the middle. “They don’t always happen, Brian! I...it’s not something I thought to lead with, you know?” 

 

“Oh…” Brian frowned. “What...was it about?”

 

Dan winced, playful but skeptical. “I thought you didn’t believe in dream meanings."

 

Brian grimaced. Smart ass. “I’m curious, what can I say...” He muttered, rolling his eyes.

 

With a sigh, Dan ruffled his close-cropped hair, adjusting himself on the bed. “They aren’t...easy to describe. It’s more like…” He gestured, unsure. “A feeling of...being powerless or...helplessness or  just  ...things crawling over me.” 

 

Brian swallowed. He wasn't aware he was holding his breath but exhaled anyway. “Do you need me to get you something, like...glass of water or something?”

 

Dan shook his head as his hands fidgeted in his lap. “Naw. I’ll be fine.”

 

“Are you? Are you sure this isn’t gonna happen again?” Brian tried as hard he could to not sound paternal but there was brisk annoyance sitting there, hard and sharp.

 

Dan snorted softly and rolled his eyes. “Well, you could cuddle with me, chase the nightmares away…”

 

Brian could have  easily  written that off as a joke but he couldn't. He was too concerned, too keyed up, too panicked to not at least try. At least he wanted to do something except watch it happen again, powerless. 

 

He approached the bed and muttered “Scoot over” to Dan, who looked at him with a raised eyebrow, giggling as him and making Brian scowl. 

 

“Brian, I was...I...was kinda joking when I said-”

 

“Will it help?” His gaze was steady as he knelt onto the bed, one hand gripping a corner of the covers. 

 

He had to remind himself this wasn’t gay. This had nothing to do with any fond feelings he made have started to get about Dan, however nebulous and ill-defined they might be. He  just  didn't want it to happen again. He would like to get some sleep at some point. That's all it was. 

 

Dan’s gaze faltered and then he shrugged. “I mean, I guess.  Just  …” His sentence broke off in a soft gasp Brian slipped under the covers, nestling his body close.

 

Jesus, he forgot Dan slept only in his underwear. He could even still feel Dan's body heat seeping through the thin flannel of his pajama pants. His lower body was already starting to felt sweaty and swampy, just from the proximity of Dan's body.

 

“What?”

 

“Um…” Dan chuckled, shy. “I was going to say don’t go for the reach around but…” Grunting, he adjusted the covers around them and laid back down. As his head hit the pillow, he curled onto his side. “Yeah…”

 

“Tch, c’mon dude. You know me better than that.” Brian murmured, as he draped his arm over Dan’s bare side.

 

This isn't weird, he reminded himself, as their bodies settled against one another.  The curve of Dan's spine pressed against his chest and Brian fought to keep his crotch a safe, platonic distance from Dan's behind. 

 

The corner of Dan’s mouth lifted, just barely. “I 'unno...you might be full of surprises…”

 

“I could say the same about you.”

 

“Hah. Hah. For the record, I didn’t mean for that to happen. Blame that greasy-ass chicken Alfredo.”

 

Brian hummed. “Plus you did put away a shit-ton of bread sticks.”

 

Dan let out a quiet snort but said nothing more. A few silent moments passed and Brian lifted himself up to see that Dan's eyes had slipped shut.

 

He started to close his eyes himself when he felt Dan suddenly wriggle against him.

 

"Fyi,  I might  fart on you. So..." 

 

Brian scowled against Dan's shoulder blade. "Ew. Dude."

 

Brian didn't so much heard Dan laugh as feel it reverberate through him, low and warm.  His laughter dropped off eventually  and then Brian could hear Dan's breathing slow to its steady rhythm  . In, out, in, out. 


	2. High Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another random-ass drabble
> 
> egobang. Fluffy smut. Dan bottoming.

“You getting close, babe?” 

 

Arin almost rolled his eyes at himself; the very definition of a rhetorical question. He could already tell Dan was getting close, even if he couldn’t see his face. The older man’s fists were balled up in the sheets underneath him, no longer balancing on his palms anymore but with his upper body sunk so low on the bed, he was well within pillow biting distance

 

It also seemed not worth asking Dan if he was close at this point. Dan could be a real chatterbox in bed but when he started to get close like this, he’d devolve further and further into incoherence, maybe the only actual words he could stand to say were ‘Arin’ ‘oh’ ‘god’ and ‘fuck’. 

 

He was proven right as Dan mewled out something that could be taken as a 'Yes' before he picked up panting as he was doing before, backing up against his dick harder and faster as Arin readjusted his grip on Dan’s hips and angled his hips higher and to the left, thrusting right into Dan’s prostate and making him jerk and then twist his body into the contact that had them both groaning, though Arin groaned just as much at the sight of Dan’s lithe body undulate underneath him, so beautiful. So perfect. So his. 

 

“ _Fuuuuck_...you love that, don’t you, baby? Love having that dick inside you?” 

 

His grip on Dan’s waist tightened as Dan mewled again unintelligibly and Arin chuckled, somewhat out of breath at that.  

 

“Such a good boy...doing... _fuck_...s-such a good job...taking my dick…” 

 

Arin gave Dan’s ass a light open-handed smack, making Dan jump and yelp, his fingers unclenching and pawing desperately at the wrinkled sheets. 

 

“Ar... _ Ar _ ...I...fu-fuck…” Dan’s voice was climbing higher, poised to break like a thin wire. 

 

Arin growled, leaning further over Dan’s shaking body, sharply hitting his prostate with short violent snaps of his hips, reaching down and grabbing a fist of Dan’s dry but soft curls and wrenching his head back. 

 

Dan couldn’t even gasp. His voice seemed all but shot now. Well, Arin would see about that. At least they had nothing to film or record tomorrow, thank God. 

 

“You gonna hit that high note? Hit that high note for me, baby….fuckin’ hit it...let me hear it…” he chanted, his voice a rough bite right in Dan’s ear. 

 

Dan’s inner muscles were closing in tighter and tighter, his body completely vertical now with Dan’s back almost flush to Arin’s sweaty chest and Arin could now Dan’s mouth completely agape and his eyelids fluttering rapidly, his brow furrowed almost painfully. 

 

He didn’t even get one pump in for Dan’s neglected erection before the older man thrashed hard and sudden against him, hitting Arin in the face with his hair as his cum spilled wet and messy onto the rumpled sheets as  he cried out, high and breathless before cracking in its descent. 

 

From the feeling of Dan’s muscles quickening around him, it didn’t take much longer for Arin to find his release, roughly pounding into Dan before shooting his load deep within, groaning into the side of Dan’s neck. 

 

“Fuck, baby...fuuuuck.” 

 

“Oh my _god_ , Arin…” Dan’s head lolled as he slumped backward, Arin’s body the only thing keeping him upright for the moment. “Heh. You’re always so warm after we fuck,” he said with a rough and weary chuckle. 

 

“It’s called ‘sweating’, dude,” he muttered, drawing faint circles on some spot on Dan’s heaving chest. He could still feel Dan's heart pounding hard and fast but starting to slow. 

 

“Tch. Whatever. I was trying to say something nice bu- _mmph!!_ ” Dan let out a muted grunt as Arin pulled out, sinking onto his knees and then flopping sideways onto the bed as Arin climbed over, nestling his body against the curve of Dan’s back. 

 

“What’s this about saying something nice?”

 

Dan sighed. “Nothing. Just...I like this.” He took one of Arin’s hands in his, lacing their fingers together and pulling it over his side. 

 

“Me being a sweaty mess?”

 

“Will you fuckin’-” Dan laughed. “You know what? Nevermind.” 

 

He knew Dan wasn’t mad at him; just a little tired of Arin being momentarily contrary, which he copped to but he got what Dan meant. Even if they never took things to this level in all the years they knew each other, the contact was always there. A head on the shoulder, spooning on the couch, an unprompted arm around the waist during filming that never of them acknowledged out loud but was just comfortable and familiar. 

 

Arin broke the momentary silence with a grunt as he adjusted himself against Dan’s body, listening to his breathing relax before placing a small kiss on Dan’s shoulder blade. For a moment, he just passively inhaled Dan's scent: the smell of shampoo and body wash and that mildly warm but spicy odor that was just Dan's smell. 

 

“Dan?"

 

"Hmm?" 

 

"I like this, too,” he murmured finally. He didn't even have to see Dan's face to know he was smiling. 


	3. Sleepy Sheep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh hay, another random-ass drabble thing. This was originally going to be a much longer thing that I never actually ended up written so I just shortened what I did have and there you go. 
> 
> Polybomb (Dan/Arin/Brian)  
> Tired grinding on the couch.

It started as a sleepy, affectionate cuddle on the couch; so late at night, it was almost morning. Dan was delirious with tiredness, slumped against the cushions, half-curled towards Arin with one long leg curled underneath his body, his curly brown hair completely obscuring his face.

 

Arin remembered he had said...something but recalling it later, couldn’t recall exactly what it was. It hardly seemed to matter anyway but whatever it was made Dan turn his face towards him. He thought it was just to pick up or answer what he said. Dan’s eyes were half closed and he let out an inarticulate dopey murmur before closing the space between them to brush his lips against the younger man’s. In his tired state, he missed his mark, glancing off the side of Arin’s mouth in a clumsy kiss, catching only the barest edge of Dan’s surprisingly soft lips.

 

Arin didn't fault Dan for it, even though this was actually if he was counting the first time Dan had kissed him before. Maybe it was just the tiredness he felt that made the whole thing feel oddly comfortable and easy, like an extension of post-episode cuddles on the couch. That didn’t change the fact that warmth was blooming quickly through him, spreading through his chest and down to his crotch.

 

He chuckled, hushed but nervous as Dan shifted, getting closer and giving him a few more playful pecks with his lips barely moving, closed mouthed but warm and tender. Arin took that as his delayed cue to put an arm around Dan's thin body as he nuzzled in, muttering with drowsy giggles. 

 

Peeking over the top of Dan's head, he remembered Brian was still sitting here, at first not saying anything but peering over at the two of them and he felt a stab of panic in his chest. He knew how Brian felt about Dan and he became aware that this display might be too much, showing just how comfortable and intimate they were together when Brian wasn't around.

 

"Don't I get a kiss too, Dan?" Brian finally said, a slight smile playing on his lips.

 

He meant it as a joke. Arin was almost sure of it. Dan didn’t seem to take it that way as he made a soft inquisitive noise, lifting his head and practically tumbling his body sideways into Brian.

 

“Mmm, love you too, Bri…”

 

Arin wished just then he had a camera because the face Brian made was absolutely priceless. The look of surprise said everything; the way his eyebrows jumped up his forehead and his mouth popped open as Dan laid a hand on Brian's chest and leaned up to kiss him.

 

The delicate smack of lips and Dan's quiet sighs were enough to get Arin feeling a tightness in his shorts, made worse by Dan climbing into Brian's lap, arching his back like a feline as he straddled himself on Brian's thigh.

 

Brian groaned low in his throat, his hands encircling Dan's slim waist and resting just underneath the hem of his wrinkled T-shirt where it had ridden up, revealing a tantalizing band of skin as Dan began to wake up, Arin watching with something like envy as the teasing glimpse of Dan's tongue found it's way past Brian's parted lips. 

 

Pulling away slightly, Dan fixed Arin with a half-lidded glazed look in his eyes and his lips parted and faintly shining with saliva. Arin was still sitting on the couch more or less frozen by the display he was watching in front of him, almost cold by the lack of attention.

 

"Ar...don't you wanna...?"

 

Arin’s breath was coming in tiny pants, so completely expectant of whatever Dan wanted but unable to move, just momentarily watching in a daze because goddamn, he wanted to touch Dan so bad right now.

 

"Wanna what?" he murmured, sitting up and moving closer.

 

"Heh, c'mere, big cat..." and with that, Dan tugged Arin by the shoulder until he and Brian were sitting shoulder to shoulder with Arin kneeling sideways on the couch, his knees perpendicular to Brian's thighs.

 

"'Big cat'?" Brian asked, still tired but his icy blue eyes watching his band mate with cool, almost detached interest.

 

"Mmmhmm..." Dan sat up, cupping Arin's face with one hand as he kissed him more firmly. "You're my big cat, Arin..." and a lazy smile stretched his lips.

 

"What does that make me, then?" Arin thought he heard a hint of jealousy in Brian’s voice but he sounded at the moment more curious than possessive.

 

Dan giggled, shaking his head. "I 'unno. Don't ask me to fuckin'...think...right now..."

 

A sharp gasp split the still air as Brian pressed his thigh firmly up between Dan's legs.

 

"Fu-fuck, Brian..." he whined and tossed his head back, which only made Brian chuckle as Dan’s skinny thighs trembled.

 

"You like that?"

 

"Mmmhmm..." Dan’s body ground down as he clutched at Brian’s shirt.

 

"Here...lemme..." Arin pressed his hand onto Dan's chest, his own heart jack hammering in his chest. He let out a noise of surprise that sounded more like a yelp in his own ears as Dan leaned to the side, wrapping his arms around Arin's broad shoulders. As soon as he made the noise, Dan pulled away, his eyes downturned and concerned.

 

"You okay?"

 

"What? No, I'm fine, really," Arin said, laughing it off but his laughter was high and nervous. He didn't want his own surprise to ruin the moment but Dan smiled at him and his heart immediately relaxed. God, he loved him so much.

 

"'Kay...just...I want..." his statement was cut off by a hiss as Brian rubbed his thigh harder between Dan's thighs, making him buck up. " _Ssss_ ssss...fuck, Brian..."

 

Arin's awkward hands worked their way down Dan's chest to his stomach before pressing his palm to Dan's bulge, his ears burning with the sound of Dan’s harsh intake of breath, his hips lifting up to meet Arin’s hand.

 

Everything felt like it was moving in slow motion, especially with two pairs of hands touching, petting and stroking Dan's form and Dan just arching himself to the touches, moaning and sighing.

 

Arin thought he would have to work harder just to have something to do with Brian apparently working to make up for lost time. Both him and Arin seemed to have the same objective: to make the most of this opportunity, rare and unexpected, to please Dan and get whatever they could. Instead, it turned more into of a friendly competition. Brian didn't seem intent on wanting Dan all to himself and gave Arin chances to get a few touches and kisses in, occasionally muttering encouragement into Arin's ear. Clothes were shed; either rucked up and pushed aside or just taken off completely. The objective didn’t seem to be in getting completely naked or even to be in much of a hurry. They were horny but still tired, fighting sleep.

 

Once they were all down to their underwear, the notion of fucking, however nebulous, went out the window because of the truth of the matter: none of them had ever fucked a man before. The closest was Arin, who had fingered himself before but other than that, this was completely new to the three of them. Not to mention there wasn’t any lube on hand so, in the fewest words possible, it turned into a slow grind session, the waistbands of underwear pulled down as they devolved in a slow grind session aided with hasty palmfuls of spit, the tide of slick bodies moving with the leather couch cushions creaking underneath them.

 

Dan, Arin realized, wasn't one to just to luxuriate in the attention but give as well as he could get. Even the joking contexts, he knew what Arin liked and what he didn't know was quick to suss out. It was scary how in tune he was into what he wanted and how he wanted to be touched considered they'd never done anything like this before. There weren't even words, just curses and murmured words of encouragement as their mouths kissed and sampled one another. Even when the climaxes came, it was almost a surprise, Arin wishing it to go on forever.

 

Once they were done, they just laid on the couch spent and even more tired but now sweaty and sticky with come.

 

Once the waves of his orgasm subsided came the realization of what just happened and Arin honestly found himself scared that Dan's own self-preservation would make him want to deny or forget the whole thing happened. That was what made the whole thing so strange and unexpected: Dan didn't seem interested in anything gay but he loved Arin and Brian...as friends. Always just as friends.

 

As Arin slumped against the couch, Dan wiggled himself in between his and Brian's bodies, humming in contentment and tickling Arin and Brian’s bare, over-sensitive skin with his messy hair.

 

"We should do this again, sometime..." he said after some silence.

 

Arin tried to hide his surprise and failed. "R-really?"

 

"I mean...yeah...when we're all not tired as balls, though."

 

They all shared a chuckle, Brian's hand curving around Dan's naked back. "Mmm, definitely." 


	4. Big Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The origin of Arin's nickname (not canon afaik, just my own guess, lol) 
> 
> Mostly fluffy (just kissing)

Arin groaned loudly and huffed. Only a few minutes into this session and his neck was already feeling hot. 

 

“Fuck, this game SUCKS!” he shouted, which made Dan shout back with laughter, trailing off into a high squeak as he tried to catch his breath. 

 

“You’re doing FINE,” he answered but that only made Arin’s frown deepen. 

 

“No, I’m  _ not _ ,” and he inwardly rolled his eyes at himself, sounding so much like a child who worked himself into a tantrum. 

 

“To be fair...this game is  _ preeeeetty _ unforgiving.” 

 

“You’re just fuckin’ saying that. You’re not ACTUALLY playing this piece of shit.” 

 

Dan sucked his teeth. “Fair enough. Just...focus. I believe in you, big cat.” 

 

There was a slight lull in the action when a stray thought broke his concentration, what little he had going. “Actually what-FUCK!” he suddenly exclaimed as his character died and he groaned even more in exaggerated annoyance trying to restart. 

 

“WHOOPS,” Dan giggled. 

 

Arin exhaled. His rhythm was off but at least he knew what he had to do to get back to the point he was at before. “What I MEANT to say was...did...I dunno. Did you ever tell me where that nickname came from?”

 

“What? ‘Big cat’?” 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“Uhm...I don’t remember if I did. I mean…” Dan snickered. “It does have a story behind it but I dunno if I should-”

 

“What, is it not appropriate for Grumps?” Arin gave Dan a side-long glance, leaning forward slightly to which Dan shook his head, wincing in thought. 

 

“Not...really? It’s kinda...I dunno. Mushy, I guess.” 

 

Arin chuckled and sat back on the couch. “Okay, well you can tell me. Or...tell me AGAIN if you did tell me already and I guess I forgot.”

 

“Okay. Well...this was...must have been early on when we just met. Like around the first year or so that we knew each other and I was by your house a lot and Game Grumps wasn’t y’know...a _thing_ yet. And I remember...I guess I was staying at your house for dinner and afterward, you kinda went off on your own to do some stuff. Animate or whatever. So I went into what was then your office and…” Dan broke off and giggled. “You and Mimi and Mochi were like...all snuggled up on the couch together taking a little...like, an ACTUAL cat-nap.” 

 

“What?”

 

“Yeah! Totally! Swear to God. Like you were lying on your side and Mochi and Mimi were all nestled beside you and...I dunno. I guess just at the time you looked like a big mama cat and they were your babies and…” Dan giggled hard and out of the corner of his eye, Arin saw Dan shake his head. “Whatever. I thought it was cute. I wish I took a picture of it but at the time I left the three of you alone. I figured you were super tired and didn’t want to be disturbed.” 

 

Arin scoffed. “Huh. Why don’t I remember that?” 

 

“Because I didn’t say anything. I just kinda...heh, tucked into the memory banks. I dunno. Thinking about that time, I almost get weirdly...sentimental about that time. Like there was an initial feeling out period where we were getting to know each other but after that...you and Suzy made me feel like family. Even just...I dunno. I think if it was any of my other friends, I would have done something like woken you up or tried to mess with you but I didn’t feel that impulse at all. You just looked...weirdly peaceful.” Dan laughed suddenly. “Uhhh, not that I watched you sleep that long or anything! That’d be weird!” 

 

“Aww! That’s kinda sweet, man. I mean...I don’t remember it-” 

 

“I’m sure you don’t. I don’t remember every single nap I took in my own place. I mean...whatever. You just looked like a big cat napping with your kittens and…” Dan giggled. “It just stuck in my head. So that’s where the nickname came from...in so many words.” 

 

“FUCK! NEXT TIME ON FUCKIN’ GAME GRUMPS!” he shouted as his character died again, slumping over and letting the controller drop out of his sweaty grip. “God DAMMIT, why is this SO HARD?!” 

 

Dan laughed almost on reflex but Arin learned to not take it personally. Dan laughed after he got angry at a game for a lot of reasons: either his temper tantrums were just so funny he couldn’t help it or laugh to cut the tension in the air, almost as if to reassure the audience that everything would be fine come next time. 

 

He shut his eyes and rubbed his face, willing the flare of frustration away as Dan rose to write the time down before shutting the microphone off. 

 

“It’ll be okay, man.” 

 

“I know,” he muttered. 

 

Dan smacked his lips. “Are you like...playing it up mad or actually mad?” 

 

Arin sighed and let his hand drop to his side. “I don’t know. I think your story put me in the wrong state of mind.” 

 

“Uh...sorry?” Dan giggled. “But no, I get it. You needed to be focused and I kinda messed that up.” 

 

“Was...is that story true?”

 

“Yeah, man. Of course it’s true. What, you think I made it up to give the Polygrumps fans ideas?”

 

Arin snorted. “I dunno. Why...have you never told me that before?” 

 

“Honestly? You never actually...asked. It just stuck in my head. I definitely would have told you had you asked but...I dunno. You just kinda rolled with it at the time. To be fair, I do give everybody I like nicknames.” 

 

“Ohhhh, I see. So I’m nothin’ special?” Arin wagged his head from side to side and scoffed as if offended, making Dan laugh.

 

“No! C’mon, dude!” Arin jumped as he felt Dan’s arms go around his torso in a tight sideways hug. “Babe, don’t be mad at me...” 

 

Arin sucked his teeth. “I’m not.” He passed his hand over the top of Dan’s head as he looked up at him and smiled and then rolled his eyes. 

 

“Though...that’s not the only reason I call you ‘big cat’” 

 

“Oh...tch. Here it comes. The secret inappropriate reason you can’t say on the show.” 

 

Dan’s brow wrinkled ever so slightly. “It...no. I mean...you kinda purr when I kiss you riiiiight here…” 

 

Dan leaned up and he could feel warm, soft lips touch down on a particular spot on his neck under his jawline, making his leg jerk and...he did. He purred. Not loudly but Dan hummed in reply, almost to prove his point. 

 

“Fuuuuck, have I always done that?” He murmured. 

 

“Mhmmm....” Dan pressed his lips to that spot harder, making him groan before he nudged Dan in the side to halt him. 

 

“Dude, not in the-”

 

“I know, I know.” Reluctantly, Dan pulled himself away and settled back on the couch as Arin faintly touched the tingly spot on his neck. Shit, they might have to do something about that later. After this boss battle...and a million other things that needed to be done just today. 

 

Shaking his head, he let out a faint chuckle. “Hey...can I have...y’know…” He pointed to his cheek. “Some sugar to get through this boss fight?” 

 

Dan chuckled lightly before rising back up and putting his arms around his neck and kissing his cheek before moving his head to the side and kissing him on the mouth, closed mouth and teasing but heated with a taste of...something. That definitely wasn’t sugar, that was burning hot spice, leaving a teasing burn all over his lips and left his eyelids fluttering. And that was just a taste. Jesus, when was the last time they'd done anything together? 

 

“Mmm. Go get ‘em, tiger,” he said with a playful growl and winked before withdrawing again and sitting back down on his end of the couch, barely concealing an amused smirk that was twisting his lips. 

 

God, he knew he was probably bowled over by that kiss but did Dan have to act so fuckin' _proud_ of himself for that? 

 

“God...Goddamit, Daniel,” he sneered as Dan burst out laughing. 

 

This was going to be a long session. Long and achy. 


End file.
